


Unexpected Arrival on AAU

by neuewayve



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuewayve/pseuds/neuewayve
Summary: A crossover from Series 15 when Edward turned up





	1. Satan's Return

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this aaages ago, thought I'd share it. Enjoy =D

A new locum anaesthetist had been appointed to AAU. Having already made his presence known to deputy CEO, Serena Campbell, he arrived back on the ward and had just introduced himself to Mary-Claire and Harry. “Campbell? Any relation to Serena Campbell?” Harry asks.

“We were married back in the day.” Edward casually informs the pair.

Mary-Claire’s eyes shot to Edward, unable to contain her shock she exclaims, “Woah! You were married to Serena?” 

As was usual with Harry he took the information in his stride and nonchalantly stated, “I thought she was a Lesbian.” 

Edward let out a bark of laughter. “Serena? No way.” 

Serena had left her office with the intention of checking on a couple of patients, unfortunately this involved passing by where Edward was standing, chatting with Harry and Mary-Claire. As she attempted to pass by unnoticed, Edward addressed her, “I was just filling these guys in on our romantic history.”

Coming to a stop she replies drily, “Oh good, it should be all round the hospital by lunch time then.” She arches an eyebrow and pointedly looks toward Mary-Claire who, in turn, looks down sheepishly before making her excuses and hurrying across the ward.

Edward continues with a hint of amusement in his voice, “Harry here thought you were a lesbian,” She fixes her eyes on Harry, he gives a weak, apologetic smile before making a hasty retreat. “but I put him straight…as it were.” Edward says with a light chuckle.

“Right.” she drawls out awkwardly before clearing her throat. “Anyway, what are you…” she trails off as she realises his attention has shifted elsewhere. Following his gaze she soon discovers the object of his distraction; a beautiful blonde in burgundy scrubs had just passed through the doors and was making her way onto the ward.

A sly grin forms on Edwards lips as he continues to leer at the blonde moving across the ward, his grin widening when he realises she’s approaching them. She comes to a stop in front of the pair and greets Serena with a soft smile and slight nod of the head. “Ms Campbell.”

Serena mirrors the greeting, “Ms Wolfe.”

Before another word can be exchanged between the two women, Edward quickly steps in, making his presence known, greeting Bernie with a wide smile, “Hello, I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure.” 

The blonde had barely registered the tall, balding man stood beside Serena; her focus was firmly fixed on the gorgeous brunette. She noticed Serena’s roll of the eyes at the man’s blatant attempt at flirting, wondered who this man was that had clearly gotten under her skin. She moved her gaze from Serena to look to him and hesitantly introduce herself, “Er hi, Bernie Wolfe.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Bernie.” he said confidently, offering out his hand. Once their hands met in a firm handshake he continued with the introduction, “Edward Campbell.” 

Bernie’s hand stilled and she furrowed her brow, “Campb...” her eyes darted to Serena for confirmation, she gave a small nod. “Oh.” she said flatly, looking back to Edward and letting go of his hand.

“Yes, Serena’s husband.” he replied smugly. 

“Ex-husband.” Serena is quick to correct him, a hint of annoyance in her voice. 

“Well you never know Serena,” He edges closer to her, too close for Serena’s liking. “we’re going to be working closely together for the next couple of weeks, who knows what might happen.” 

Rolling her eyes she takes a step away from him and turns her attention to Bernie, “Did you want to see me, Ms Wolfe?” 

“Yes, Ms Campbell I did.” Following on from Serena’s lead, Bernie replied in the same professional manner.

“Shall we go into my office?” she suggests, holding a hand out signalling for Bernie to go on ahead. Bernie nods and makes her way into the office with Serena following behind. Edward looks on as they disappear into the office, closing the door behind them. 

As Fletch passes by, Edward begins to ask. “That Ms Wolfe…” He comes to a stop at Edward’s side and glances into the office where he is staring. He looks back to Edward, waiting for him to continue. Edward goes on to casually ask, “She single?” 

Fletch’s gaze returns to the office where Bernie is sat on the edge of Serena’s desk, impossibly close to one another. He thinks for a moment before answering, “Erm…I…I’m not really sure.”

What was he supposed to say when he knows full well she isn’t single and is in fact dating Edward Campbell’s ex-wife.

x

“So that’s Satan.” Bernie states as she looks through the window to see Edward still watching them from across the ward. Turning back to Serena she asks, “Are you going to tell him?” The brunette furrows her brow and waits for Bernie to elaborate. “About us.”

Serena lets out a tired sigh. “Not if I don’t have to.” she says hopefully, knowing that if she does she would have to put up with his snide comments and it would be all round the hospital within hours. “Although maybe I should so he knows you’re off limits, I think he took a liking to you.”

“You really think that would stop him?” she laughs out before adding teasingly, “Anyway, it sounds like he still wants you.”

Serena rolls her eyes, “Eurgh, he wants whatever he can get. Unfortunately for him I am very much taken.” she replies flirtatiously.

“Hmm, yes you are.” Bernie says in a low voice, looking longingly into the brunette’s eyes.

Letting out a frustrated sigh Serena tells her, “If only he wasn’t peering through the window.” Her eyes flicked down to the blonde’s lips and with a quirk of her eyebrow she adds, “I’d kiss you.”

“And I might let you.” Bernie replies teasingly.

“Oh really, might you?” Serena quips back.

They continue to gaze adoringly at each other when there’s a knock at the door, breaking them from their thoughts. The door opens and Edward bounds in uninvited. “I was just heading to get a coffee. Can I get you ladies anything?” 

Bernie’s first to reply, “No thanks, I’ve got to be getting back up to Keller soon.” 

Serena says flatly, “Black. No sugar.” 

“Ah, you’re sweet enough right Serena?” He winks before heading back out the door, earning another eye roll from the brunette.

Bernie waits for him to close the door and move away from the office before saying, “He doesn’t give up does he? Maybe you should tell him about us, preferably before our shifts end.” 

Serena looks to her in confusion. “Why before our shifts end?” 

“He might get suspicious when he sees you coming home with me.” Bernie replies with a smile.

“Oh, I’m going home with you am I?” Serena teases.

Looking into Serena’s eyes, Bernie leans in closer, “If you’re lucky, Ms Campbell.” After a moment she reluctantly looks away, letting out a sigh as she says, “Right, I’d better get back to work before he comes back.”

She pushes herself up from the desk and is starting to move towards the door when Serena stands and reaches out to gently take hold of her wrist. Pulling her round towards her she firmly places a kiss on Bernie lips. 

They pull apart smiling, glad that Edward went to get coffee so they could share a kiss. “Go on, I’ll see you later.” 

“Yes you will.” Bernie replies with a flirtatious smile before sauntering out of the office.

x

Bernie was making her way off the ward, lost in her thoughts of a certain brunette, when she heard, “Oh, hello again.” She looked up to see Edward coming to a stop in the doorway, a coffee in each hand, his eyes wandering over her body and very much appreciating the view.

Bernie responded with a tight smile, not wanting to engage in conversation with the enemy. As she neared the door, clearly indicating she wanted to pass by, he made no attempt to move. “It’s a shame you couldn’t stick around for a coffee.” he tells her, not picking up on her reluctance to engage in conversation with him.

“Patient’s needs don’t stop for me to drink coffee.” she tells him dismissively, hoping he’ll pick up on her tone and allow her to get on.

No such luck, he’s clearly not one to give up easily. “Some other time then?”

“Ah Major, you’re still here.” Luckily Fletch’s interruption meant she could leave his proposition unanswered, but unfortunately hearing the nurse address her as Major piqued Edward’s interest.

“Major?” Edward questioned looking to Bernie with raised eyebrows and a sly grin.

They both ignored his blatant flirtatious tone and Fletch continued to tell her, “You’re needed back up on Keller.”

Bernie could hardly contain her relief at Fletch rescuing her, “Duty calls.” she tells Edward and gestures for him to move. “If you’ll excuse me.”

He reluctantly stepped back, pressing his back to the door, leaving just enough room for Bernie to uncomfortably squeeze through, taking in her scent as she passed. Once she was clear of the door he called to her, “Maybe you’d prefer a proper drink sometime?”

She ignored him and continued on her way, mouthing her thanks to Fletch as she passed by.  
Edward felt the need to protect his ego and explained, “Playing hard to get,” as he and Fletch moved on to the ward, adding, “I like a challenge.” before going their separate ways. 

As Fletch headed in the direction of the nurses station he muttered to himself, “Trying to date your ex-wife’s girlfriend certainly is a challenge.”

x

Upon entering the office Edward walks over to Serena’s desk and places the coffee down in front of her. “Black. No sugar.” 

She glances up from her stack of paperwork to thank him and he moves round the room to sit down at the desk opposite.

She looks up to see him sipping his coffee and watching her. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“Not right at this moment, no.” He gives her an infuriating smile and takes another sip of his coffee. With a roll of her eyes, she returns her attention to the paperwork. He leans forward in the chair, placing his elbows on the desk. “I thought maybe I could buy you a proper drink later.”

“Look Edward…” she begins, about to tell him in no uncertain terms that she is not interested in rekindling anything from their past when she is cut off by Fletch appearing at the door and informing them, “ED are sending through patients from a serious RTC.”

Both Serena and Edward immediately get up and reach the door at the same time, after an awkward fumble in the doorway Edward relents and lets Serena go through first, smiling to himself as he watches the sway of her hips as she moves across the ward.

x

Serena looked up at the clock as she was scrubbing out, seeing Fletch was about to head back to the ward, she called to him, “Fletch, can you do me a favour?” he moves over to her and she continues. “Bernie will be waiting for me; can you go and tell her I won’t be long.” 

“Sure thing boss.” he tells her before making his way through the doors. 

Fletch met Bernie just as she was heading to the office, eyeing the ward for Serena. “Ah Bernie, Serena got caught up in theatre, she’s just changing and she’ll be with you.” 

“Okay thanks, Fletch.” she says with a smile, “Oh and thanks again for earlier.”

He tells her, “Glad to be of service Major.” before mock saluting and returning to his duties on the ward.

She moves into the office to sit at the desk opposite Serena’s and wait for her.

x

Serena hurriedly makes her way to her office, lets out a sigh when she sees Bernie sitting patiently waiting. “Oh sorry darling, got…” As she enters the office she notices Bernie is not alone and slowly continues, “…stuck in theatre” 

She looks at Edward sitting at _her_ desk, reclining in _her_ chair, looking a little too comfortable for her liking, hopes he didn’t pick up on her affection tone. Then her eyes move down to a cheap bottle of red sitting in front of him. “Thought you could use a stiff one after the day you’ve had.” he said suggestively. 

Serena glares at him disapprovingly, she really didn’t have the energy for this right now, all she wanted to do was go home and cuddle up with Bernie.

“So…how about it? It’s an excellent vintage, great body.” Adding with a cheeky grin as he raked his eyes over her figure, “Much like yourself, Serena.” 

Bernie sat glaring at him, biting her tongue; she desperately wanted to tell Edward where to go but knew Serena was more than capable of dealing with him.

Serena was about to reply with a cutting remark but luckily she didn’t have to waste her energy because Fletch appeared at the door. “Sorry Ms Campbell, can I just get you to sign off on these before you go.”

Serena shoots Edward a look, indicating for him to vacate her chair. He gets up letting her take a seat, but hovers at her side not looking like he’s going to give up and leave. 

Fletch notices this and adds, “Also, Ms Campbell, I know you want to get going but could you spare a few moments, there’s a patient I need to discuss with you.”

She looks up from the paperwork with a sigh; her eyes meet Bernie’s across the desk before continuing on to look at Fletch. “Can’t it wait until tomorrow?”

He gives her an apologetic smile, “Sorry boss.”

Edward sees Mary-Claire pass by the window, having already been turned down by Bernie and knowing he’s obviously not going to get anywhere with Serena tonight, he decides to try his luck with the young red head. “Maybe some other time then, Serena.” he says quickly, grabbing the bottle from the desk and leaving the office.

Serena watches him, wonders why he was so quick to leave, until she sees him catching up to the young nurse. She finishes signing the forms and leans back in her chair to address Fletch, “So, this patient…”

“There isn’t one.” Serena stares at him blankly, she hears Bernie chuckle and looks to her in confusion. “Enjoy your evening ladies.” he says, winking before leaving them alone in the office.


	2. Unwelcome Intrusion

Bernie drives them into work the next day, pulling up into a parking space, Serena removes her hand from where it rested on Bernie’s leg. They share a lingering look but, aware that anyone could be watching, Serena reluctantly says, “Come on.” 

Bernie groans, “I think we should have stuck to my plan of staying in bed all day.” 

Serena hums in agreement as she thinks back to just a couple of hours before when she was woken by Bernie’s soft lips exploring her body.

They both step out of the car, Serena waits for Bernie round the back as she collects her bag. Bernie walks up to her side, brushing the back of her hand against Serena’s for the briefest moment, eliciting a soft smile from the brunette followed by an eyebrow raise, “You know the rules Major.”

They make their way across the car park discussing their plans for the evening, not noticing Edward sitting on the bench outside, sipping a coffee until they were near enough for him to call out to them, greeting them cheerily, “Morning Ladies.”

Their faces drop as the sound of his voice brings them out of their reverie, worry dawns on Serena, had he seen the small touch of affection from across the car park? 

He placed his coffee down and picked up the one next to him, holding it out for Serena. “Strong and hot. Just how you like it.” he said suggestively with a wicked grin. Serena narrows her eyes and takes the coffee, thanking him in a clipped tone.

Edward turns his attention to Bernie, “Sorry Bernie, didn’t get you one but if you like it strong and hot then…” he trails off leaving the question open as he flicks his eyes down to between his legs where he had placed the coffee.

Bernie rolls her eyes before thinking, “two can play this game” and throws in a double entendre of her own. “No thanks, I prefer mine milky and smooth.” Serena stifles a smile as an image of Bernie kissing her way up her smooth, milky white thighs flashes in her mind.

“Your loss, but if you change your mind…”

“I won’t, thanks.” she replies curtly before turning to Serena to say, “I’d better get going.” subtly indicating with her eyes for her to follow.

“Right, yeah me too.” Serena replies before heading into the building with Bernie. 

Edward takes hold of his coffee and stands, follows them in, “I’ll walk with you.”

“Er, actually…” Serena’s desperately thinking of a reason she’s not to going straight to AAU.

Bernie quickly jumps in, “Didn’t you say you needed to speak to Sacha about something?”

“Yes, yes I did. Thank you for reminding me.” They both make their way to the lift and luckily Edward heads off in the direction of AAU without further comment.

As soon as they’re in the, thankfully empty, lift, Serena lets out a breath, relieved to be rid of Edward and able to spend a few extra moments alone with Bernie. Once the doors are closed she turns to Bernie with a raised eyebrow, “Milky and smooth?”

Bernie chuckles and pulls Serena close, “I like my coffee like I like my women.” she tells her before leaning in for a kiss.

Serena hums against Bernie’s lips, “Hmm so do I. Strong and hot.” accentuating the word hot as her free hand found its way to squeeze Bernie’s backside.

Aware it’s only a short lift ride up to Keller and the lift could stop to let someone else on at any moment, they move apart and stand next to each other. “So what do I need to see Mr Levy about?”

“Ah, I didn’t think that far ahead.” Bernie admits as the lift comes to a stop.

“So much for your army training.” Serena teases. “I’ll just go back down to AAU, say he was busy if Edward asks, which I’m sure he will. I’ll see you for lunch?”

Bernie looks to Serena with a smile and nods before exiting the lift, Serena watches her walk along the corridor, tells herself she’s waiting in case anyone wants to get in, but really she just likes to watch Bernie.

x

Bernie was stuck in theatre over lunch so wasn’t able to meet Serena but messaged her once she was out and informed her she’d pop down later when she got a chance.

Serena was in the locker room gathering her clothes from her locker in preparation to change out of her scrubs, when she heard the door open. She turned around expecting to see Bernie standing there but instead she was met by Edward.

“What are you doing in here?” she asked but didn’t wait for an answer before continuing, “Could you please leave so I can get changed.”

“Don’t let me stop you Serena.” he tells her suggestively.

“Edward.” she warns him.

Holding his hands up in defeat he backs away, “Okay, okay I’m going. Just need to get this.” He reaches out and takes his hoody from where it was hanging before turning back towards the door. He took hold of the handle but whipped his head round to ask, “If you’re sure you don’t need a hand…”

Serena glares at him, urging him to leave and he retreats.

She waits for a moment after the door had closed, just to be sure he was gone, before turning back around and taking her scrub top off. It’s then she hears the door open again and panicking she quickly grabs her top, drawing it to her chest to cover herself. 

“Oh for God’s sake, can’t you take no for an answer.” she says turning round, expecting to see Edward again. This time, thankfully, it _was_ Bernie.

“Er…I can leave if you want.” Bernie says, gesturing to the door, somewhat confused by Serena’s reaction. “Fletch said I’d find you…”

Serena quickly cut her off, “Oh, no I thought it was…” she lets out a breath, relaxing her shoulders “…never mind.” She puts the top back down on the bench and holds out a hand, telling her, “Come here. This is an unexpected pleasure.”

Bernie moves closer and takes Serena’s hand in hers, bringing her other hand up to lightly run her fingers along Serena’s collar bone and down her sternum. “Hmm the pleasure’s all mine.” She then teasingly strokes along the lace trim of her bra, eliciting a small intake of breath from the brunette.

She moves her eyes up from where they rested on Serena’s breasts, still ghosting a finger along the lace as she leans in to capture the brunette’s lips in a gentle kiss. She pulls back with a smile and steps away to sit on the bench and allow Serena to continue changing. Bernie thinks for a moment before saying, “So, who were you expecting?”

Serena takes in a breath, knows Bernie’s not going to like the answer, “Ah well…Edward was just in here and I thought it was-”

Bernie’s eyes widened and she cuts Serena off, “What!?”

“Don’t worry I was fully clothed.” she jokes, trying to make light of the situation. 

“That’s not the point Serena. What gives him the right to just waltz in here? What if you were-”

Serena moves over to Bernie, kneels down in front of her and takes hold of her hands to reassure her “It’s okay. I can handle him”

Bernie lets out a calming breath and says softly, “I know, I just…” 

Serena smiles in understanding, “I know, darling.”

Bernie’s voice loses the soft edge as she states firmly, “If he tries anything with you I _will_ take him down.”

“Oh I know; my big macho army medic.” She rises and leans over to place a kiss on Bernie’s forehead, her ample cleavage directly in the blonde’s line of sight.

She turns and moves back over to her locker, pulls on her camisole before slowly slipping her scrub trousers down her legs, knowing full well Bernie would be watching. She allowed them to pool at her feet before stepping out of them and seductively bending over to pick them up.

Bernie’s breathing became heavier as her eyes explored the brunette’s shapely body, “God Serena, what are you doing to me? We’ve still got a shift to get through.”

Serena replies, “Oh no fun you.” as she goes to pick up her black trousers from the bench beside Bernie.

The blonde reaches out to take hold of Serena’s wrist, telling her with a wicked grin, “I didn’t say I wasn’t enjoying it.” She pulls her down to sit on the bench beside her and kisses her passionately, one hand to the back of Serena’s head and the other caressing her naked thigh.

They break apart breathless and rest their foreheads together, Serena speaks breaking the quiet moment, “Hmm as much as I’d love to continue, I should put some clothes on before someone walks in.”

Bernie smiles and starts kissing her neck. She makes her way up to take Serena’s earlobe in her teeth before whispering, “I locked the door” 

Bernie pulls back from her ear to look at Serena smugly, who smirks and says, “Always one step ahead Major.” 

“It’s the army training.” she tells her before leaning in and capturing her lips once more. They are sharing gentle kisses when they are interrupted by the sound of a pager alert.

Serena groans against Bernie’s lips, “Is that you or me?”

Bernie looks down and takes hold of her pager to read it. “It’s me.” she looks back up to Serena. “We’ll continue this later?” 

Serena smiles as she places a kiss to Bernie’s lips in reply to her question. They both stand, Bernie heading for the door, waiting for Serena to pull her trousers on before opening it, just in case Edward was still hanging about.


	3. Coming Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for comments and kudos. Always appreciated :D

Bernie had an earlier start than Serena so they drove in separately. Serena was gathering her things out of the boot of her car when Ric caught up to her; it was his first day back after a trip to the US. “Morning Serena, did you miss me?”

She turned to greet him, “Ah Ric, how was your trip?”

“Good thank you, although I feel I’ve been missing out on all the action here.” he quips and Serena furrows her brow in confusion and Ric continues, “I hear there’s a new locum anaesthetist on the ward.” 

Serena is speechless, can’t believe Ric knows. “What? How…”

“I got the memo.” he replies with a grin.

“Mary-Claire.” Serena sighs out as she realises it had to be.

They make their way in to the hospital together, “How’s it going, working together?”

She shoots him a look to say _how do you think it’s going_. “Ric, you have enough ex-wives to know it’s never fun to see them again, let alone working side by side. Especially when…” Serena stops in her tracks as she catches sight of a blur of messy blonde curls jumping in the lift and loses her train of thought.

Ric comes to a stop at her side, leaning in slightly to say, “Especially when your girlfriend works in the same hospital?” 

Serena glares at him, raises an eyebrow in warning; acutely aware that they are in the busiest part of the hospital and anyone could overhear their conversation. 

Ric knows not to push and waits until they are walking down the quieter corridor of AAU to continue. “So I take it he’s not one of the select few to know about your relationship with a certain blonde surgeon.” 

“No.” she tells him bluntly, adding with a hint of warning in her tone, “and he’s not going to find out.”

“Understood.” Though Ric likes to tease Serena he would never do anything to hurt her, they’ve become close friends over the time they’ve worked together.

x

Serena walks into her office and hangs up her dress and bag before turning to see Edward sitting at her desk. “Good morning Serena.” he greets her far too cheerily for this early in the morning and before her first coffee of the day. He notices the dress and says, “So you’re going to the MBA dinner tonight then?” 

Serena sighs, her shoulders visibly dropping. “Don’t tell me you’re going.”

He indicates to the notebook he was scribbling in on the desk, “I’ve been asked to do the keynote speech. We could share a taxi.” 

“I’ve made arrangements, thank you.” she says curtly. 

“Who’s the lucky man? Anyone I know?” he enquires but Serena chooses not to bite back and ignores him as she settles at her desk.

Edward sat thinking about his speech, fiddling with his pen and thoroughly annoying Serena in the process as she tried to concentrate on sorting out staffing issues. He looks to her and asks, “You don’t mind if I mention our history in my speech do you?”

She looks up at him incredulously, “What?”

“Obviously I won’t go into details about our _personal life_.” he assures her with a smirk.

She’d had enough of his infuriating smugness. “Okay look Edward, I can just about deal with you being in the same hospital as me for a few weeks, even on the same ward but ingratiating yourself with my friends and colleagues and imposing on my social life is too much.”

Edward was a little taken aback, had no idea his presence was so grating on her so he decides to offer, “I won’t go if you don’t want me to, Serena.” not expecting her to agree.

She told him blunt and straight the point, “I don’t want you to go.” 

“Oh come on, you’re really going to stop me from going?” 

“You said it.” she replies and continues with her paperwork. After a moment’s thought, she slams down her pen on the desk and huffs out a breath; she’d just have to deal with it. “I suppose I have no right to stop you from going.” 

x

Edward was dressed in his tuxedo, sitting on Serena’s desk when she entered wearing a simple low cut black gown. “Ah, so you’ve changed your mind, Serena.” 

She'd told Edward she wouldn’t be going. After a long day of clashing with him the last thing she wanted to do was spend any more time in the same room as him. She had gone up to Keller to tell Bernie but she had persuaded her to change her mind, she can be very persuasive.

Serena busied herself sorting files across the room so she could avoid making small talk with Edward, unfortunately he didn’t take the hint. “You never did tell me who your plus one is.” She ignored him and carried on with what she was doing. 

Her back was to the door and she didn’t know Bernie had entered the office until Edward addressed her. “Bernie. You’ve changed your mind about being my plus one?” 

Serena stopped what she was doing and turned around, mouth agape, as she ran her eyes up and down the length of Bernie’s body, taking in the sight before her. Bernie was stood in the doorway wearing a floor length black gown, her hair held back in a clip, smiling shyly at the brunette’s reaction. 

“You look…” she pauses, takes in a breath as she searches for the perfect word to describe the sight before her, eyes still wandering she eventually breathes out, “…incredible.” 

“You don’t look so bad yourself.” she teases, biting her bottom lip as she tries to quash all the inappropriate thoughts she was having at that moment. 

Serena and Bernie hadn’t taken their eyes off each other, had almost forgotten that Edward was in the room until he spoke. “Wait, Bernie’s your plus one. Serena if you couldn’t get a man to go with you I would’ve happily stepped in.” he jests.

“Hmm, thanks Edward but I think we’re both happy with this arrangement.” In that moment Serena decided to throw caution to the wind and walk across the office to slip her hand into Bernie’s. 

The blonde brings Serena’s hand up to her lips and presses a kiss to her knuckles, looking deep in Serena’s eyes and with a coy smile she says, “Very happy.” 

Edward gets up from his chair and moves to the door to watch them walk hand in hand across the ward. Ric passes them and with a knowing smile he says, “Have a good night you two.” 

Serena calls back over her shoulder, “Oh don’t worry Ric, we will.” 

Edward is still watching when they enter the lift. He sees his ex-wife turn to Bernie and place her hand lightly on the blonde’s hip as she whispers something in her ear making her blush. He watches as the lift doors close just as their lips meet in a tender kiss. He’s still watching the closed doors in disbelief when Ric enters the office. “Those two...they’re…they’re together?” 

Ric smiles, “Very much so.”

x

The sound of the lift announcement breaks them from their kiss but doesn’t stop Bernie’s wandering hands exploring the soft fabric of Serena’s dress. “I think we just came out to your husband.” she says before dropping her head to place soft kisses on Serena’s neck.

“Ex-husband.” Serena gently corrects her. She lets out a small moan when Bernie’s lips reach a particularly sensitive spot. “If you don’t stop that we’re going to be coming out to anyone waiting for this lift.” she warns in jest.

Bernie breathes out a small laugh into Serena’s neck before pulling back and placing a quick chaste kiss on her lips. “Okay I’ll behave, but it’s very difficult with you looking like that.” She pointedly casts her eyes over Serena’s body.

“I would’ve thought the army taught you self-control, Major.” Serena teases with a quirk of her eyebrow.

“Ah it did, but that went out the window the moment I met you.” Bernie tells her before pulling her close and capturing her lips once more.

Feeling the lift coming to a stop Serena breaks the kiss but doesn’t move away; with their lips still touching she says, “At ease soldier.” in a mock authoritarian tone, earning a soft chuckle from the blonde as she steals one last kiss before pulling back from the embrace. 

Bernie darts her tongue out and licks at her lips in an effort to clean up Serena’s smeared lipstick from her mouth, she starts to raise her hand when Serena runs her thumb along Bernie’s lips. 

Bernie gives an appreciative smile and asks, “All good?”

Serena moves her gaze up to meet Bernie’s, her thumb lingering on her bottom lip, smiling softly she replies, “Perfect.” 

They are brought out of their reverie by the sound of the announcement, “Doors opening.” Taking a step apart, they stand side by side, fingers brushing lightly, as they wait for the doors to open.


	4. An Impromptu Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said I wrote this ages ago and it was only 4 chapters but whilst checking it over to upload I got inspired so I'm working on an extra chapter.

Serena is catching up on some paperwork in her office and of course Edward is there as usual. Suddenly the door swings open and in storms Elinor. “When were you going to tell me?” Serena is dismayed by her daughter’s sudden arrival, she opens her mouth to ask what she’s talking about but before she can get the words out Elinor is continuing her rant, “I thought you and Dad were getting back together, were going to make a go of it but instead I find out you’ve turned…” she pauses, searching for the word “…lesbian! What the hell Mum!?”

“Wait Elinor, how did you…” she trails off as she realises, looking over to Edward confirms it, he is sat behind the desk looking all too pleased with himself. Serena huffs out a sigh; she didn’t think he could be so spiteful to use their daughter in this way.

Serena stands, approaches her daughter, keen to resolve the situation Edward had created. She reaches out to place a hand of comfort on her arm but gets it shrugged off as Elinor folds her arms defensively and turns away.

Serena tells her calmly, “Ellie, I was going to tell you…I was just…” she knows it sounds stupid and clichéd but with a breath she continues weakly, “…waiting for the right time.”

Elinor huffs and shakes her head in disbelief but says nothing, she’s close to tears and Serena wants to reach out to her but Elinor’s keeping her distance. 

Edward stands and moves over to put an arm round Elinor, “Don’t be too hard on your mum, Ellie, I’m sure she was doing what she thought best.” Elinor relaxes into his embrace and Serena glares at him. This was obviously all part of his plan, make Serena out to be the bad guy so he can sweep in and play the doting Father as always.

She’s about to try again but before she can say anything there’s a knock at the door. It opens slightly and Fletch pokes his head round, looking into the room he sees he’s interrupting something and nervously speaks, “Er, sorry to interrupt Ms Campbell, you’re er…you’re needed on the ward.”

“Right.” she snaps before turning to Elinor and places her hand on her back to softly say, “I’m sorry sweetheart, we’ll discuss this later?”

Elinor doesn’t respond, just buries her head into her father’s chest as Serena leaves the office.

Edward had suggested they go and get a coffee but as they’re making their way off the ward Fletch calls him over to assist. “I’m sorry darling, I’ll catch up with you later.”

She nods and gives him an understanding smile.

x

With both her parents busy Elinor went out for some fresh air, she’d calm down so decided to find her mum, let her explain. She found her in her office, sitting at her desk with her back to the door, looking out the window. As she neared the office she heard her talking, realising she was on the phone she didn’t want to interrupt so held back. 

The door to the office was slightly ajar and she couldn’t help but hear what Serena was saying, or rather shouting, down the phone. “I just can’t believe he would so manipulative and use our daughter like that.” 

The room fell silent as Serena listened intently to the person on the other end of the phone. Elinor could hear her mum’s breathing evening out as she listened, whoever it was their words were calming her.

She occasionally hummed in agreement before laughing softly and saying, “What would I do without you?” There’s another pause and then Elinor hears, “Thank you.” followed by a contented sigh and, “I love you too.” 

She could hear the affection in her mum’s voice, this woman obviously made her happy, Elinor couldn’t deny that but she was still hurt that she’d kept this big part of her life from her. She wasn’t sure she should stay, didn’t want her mum to think she was eavesdropping. She was about to walk away when Serena turned round, seeing her daughter standing in the doorway, her soft, relaxed expression hardened as she immediately worried how much she’d heard and how she was going to react to what she had heard. “How long have you been-” 

Elinor interrupts her to calmly say, “Long enough.” She pushes open the door and moves into the office, awkwardly asking, “Was that her?”

“Uh yeah.” Serena wasn’t sure what to say, didn’t know if Elinor was ready to listen. Her daughter kept her expression neutral and voice level making it difficult for Serena to read her. “Look Ellie, I know it’s a lot to…” she starts to explain only to be interrupted by Edward and his impeccable timing.

“Hello sweetheart, do you want to grab that coffee now?”

“Actually Edward, we were just-” Serena tries to explain to him but Elinor cuts her off, telling him, “Yeah, if you’re buying.”

Serena couldn’t understand why Elinor went off with Edward, she thought she was ready to listen, she’d come to see her after all, but then she must’ve heard her tell Bernie she loved her. Serena lets out a sigh and drops her head in her hands, thinks this day can’t possibly get any worse.

x

Edward and Elinor are sat at a table in pulses when Elinor hears a phone ring and then a woman say, “Bernie Wolfe.” She immediately turns to see a blonde woman about her mother’s age wearing burgundy coloured scrubs, talking on the phone as she queued for coffee.

Turning back to Edward she asks him, “Is that her? Is that Mum’s…” she pauses, unsure of the correct terminology “…girlfriend?”

Edward simply nods in response before his pager goes off. “I’m sorry Ellie duty calls, are you going to be okay?” he asks as he pointedly looks towards Bernie who has finished the phone call and is ordering her coffee.

“I’ll be fine.” she assures him.

Bernie’s pager went off as she was making her way across Pulse’s, trying to read the message and juggle her coffee she didn’t notice the young woman sat at the table in front of her.

Elinor put the cup down and was preparing to leave. As she went to stand, she pushed her chair back and straight into Bernie, spilling coffee all down her top. She turned to see the mess and quickly apologised, “Oh I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you there.”

“It’s quite alright, I wasn’t looking where I was going.” she tells the young woman as she brushes down her top, and jokes, “That’s what scrubs are for.”

Elinor grabs a load of napkins from the table and hands them to her. Bernie looks up to thank her and it’s only then she realises who the young woman is. She gives an awkward smile, unsure whether Elinor knows who she is. 

“I really am sorry, I was miles away.” Elinor takes the now nearly empty coffee cup from Bernie to allow her to clean herself up and offers, “Let me get you another."

She can’t know; from what Serena told her on the phone earlier Bernie thinks there’s no way she would be this nice if she knew. Bernie is about to tell her not to worry when the words suddenly tumble out of Elinor’s mouth, “I know who you are.” Bernie panics, her eyes snap up to meet Elinor’s, she opens her mouth to say something but no words come out.

It was at that moment Serena walks into Pulse’s looking for her daughter and sees her standing in front of Bernie with a coffee cup in hand and Bernie wiping at her scrubs. “Elinor? What’s going on?” Serena asked concerned at the sight before her, “What have you done?”

Elinor looked down at the cup she was holding and knew what it looked like, knew her mum wouldn’t believe her no matter what she said but she had to say something, “It was a total accident, Mum.” 

“You expect me to believe that after the way you’ve been acting today.” Serena snapped back.

Bernie steps in and backs her up, “It was an accident, Serena. I wasn’t looking where I was going and…” she holds up her hands gesturing to her scrubs and lets out a breath. 

Serena relaxed her shoulders and smiled softly at Bernie, believing her words. Serena knew deep down that Elinor wouldn’t do anything that malicious; she’s not like her father in that way. 

After an awkward moment Bernie tells Elinor, “Don’t worry about the coffee.” and excuses herself. “I’d er, better go and get changed, leave you two to talk.” As she passes Serena their eyes meet and the brunette subtly gives her hand a squeeze, a gesture that doesn’t go unnoticed by Elinor.

She thinks if Bernie’s a part of her mum’s life then she should make an effort to get to know her, so she calls across to her, “I owe you one.” Bernie stops and looks back with a furrowed brow, Elinor gestures towards the cup she’s holding and Bernie gives a quick smile as she nods in agreement. She continued on her way, slightly bemused by Elinor’s acceptance, hopes her children will be as accepting of Serena.

Elinor turns her attention back to her mum and tells her sincerely, “She seems nice.” Serena smiles, knows that’s the closest thing to approval she’s going to get from her teenage daughter. She puts her arm round her the young brunette and they head back to the ward and in to Serena’s office.


	5. Mum's the Word

Serena slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the brightness of the morning light that filled the room. Her gaze focused on Bernie, stood with her naked back to Serena as she bent over slightly to pull her jeans on. Serena propped herself up slightly in bed, smiling softly as she took in the sight before her. “Now there’s a sight to wake up to.”

On hearing the sleepy voice full of affection she cast a glance over her shoulder, returning the smile before continuing with putting on her bra and pulling a shirt on. “Shame you’re putting clothes on though.” Serena stated wistfully as she rolled onto her back, stretching out provocatively, allowing the sheet covering her upper body to slip down and reveal her naked torso.

Bernie didn’t bother with the buttons of her shirt, choosing instead to pad over to the bed and lay atop Serena, pressing her bare stomach to the warm skin of Serena’s, their breasts and hips perfectly aligned. Bernie lowered her head to capture Serena’s lips in a firm, lingering kiss. 

After a moment Bernie felt Serena smile against her lips, she pulled back enough to look into her partner’s eyes. “Hello.” 

“Hi.” Serena replied as she lifted her head off the pillow to meet Bernie’s lips once again. She rested her head back as they shared several lazy, gentle kisses before she asked the blonde, “You in early today?” 

Bernie sighed out a regretful reply, “Yeah, I should get going.”

Serena gave a faint smile and a hint of a nod. “Okay, I’ll see you tonight?” she asked hopefully.

Bernie hummed in agreement and placed a final kiss to her partner’s lips, telling Serena, “I’ll text you.” as she pushed herself off the bed. She headed for the door buttoning up her shirt, throwing a sly smile over her shoulder before disappearing out of the room. 

Serena lay in bed a moment longer revelling in her thoughts, breathing in the faint smell of Bernie on her skin. It was the sound of the blonde heading out the front door a few moments later that broke her from those thoughts. Sighing, she reluctantly climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom to prepare for her day.

x

After dropping her things off in the locker room, Bernie made her way on to the ward and joined Ric at the nurses station to go over the schedule for the day. Her day seemed quite quiet compared to Ric’s so when the lift arrived and a patient was wheeled out she told him she’d take care of it.

Bernie directed the porters to an empty bay and started to follow behind when, upon recognising the elderly woman, Ric caught up to Bernie to say quietly, “I think it best I deal with this patient.” 

She turned to him with a questioning look, confused as to why he would want to take on more work with his already busy schedule. Before she could say anything the patient was calling across, greeting him with a smile. “Ric, how lovely to see you again.” 

Ric returned the smile and, taking a few steps closer, greeted the woman warmly. Bernie watched the interaction with interest before stepping forward herself. “So, how do you two know each other?” she enquired, looking between the two before her eyes settled on Ric for an answer.

He hesitated slightly before telling her, “This is Ms Campbell’s mother.” 

Bernie’s eyes widened in surprise, one week she’s meeting her partner’s daughter, the next she is face to face with her mother. Ric gave a small smile and Bernie realised she’d been staring at him in disbelief perhaps a little too long. She turned to Adrienne with an awkward smile, “It’s er… it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Adrienne politely returned the sentiment, “Likewise Ms…?”

Ric stepped in, “Oh sorry. Mrs McKinnie this is Ms Wolfe.” 

“Bernie.” The blonde said softly with a weak smile, not how she imagined meeting her partner’s mother. In fact she never even imagined that she would meet her partner’s mother.

After giving Bernie a slight nod and returning the smile, Adrienne turned her attention back to Ric and stated reluctantly, “I suppose you’d better let my daughter know I’m here.”

“I can let her know.” Bernie offered kindly. 

To which Adrienne replied, “Thank you, dear, but I think it best if Ric do it. They’re good friends.” 

“Right, of course.” Bernie said trying not to sound too upset, reminding herself that to Adrienne she was a perfect stranger.

x

It wasn’t long before Serena was rushing across the ward, heading to her mother’s bay and barking orders at Ric without so much as a greeting. “I want her down on my ward, Ric.” She stepped up to the side of bed, reaching out to inspect the laceration, her voice softening to address her mother. “Oh Mum look at you, what happened?” Serena didn’t allow her to answer before turning back to Ric and stating, “I want a head and neck CT, rule out internal injury.”

Ric guided Serena a couple of steps away from the bed to tell her quietly, “You know you can’t treat your own mother.”

“Oh I think after what happened last time I’m well within my rights.” she sneered back at Ric.

Bernie stood back awkwardly, deciding to stay out of the heated discussion. She could see Serena was getting irate and wanted to comfort her so, once the arguing had abated, Bernie reached out to place a hand on Serena’s arm and softly ask, “Okay?”

Serena quickly pulled her arm away from Bernie’s touch, worried her mother would see the small act of affection. Avoiding eye contact she snapped at her, “I’m fine.” before turning away and taking the few steps back to Adrienne’s bedside.

“Are you allowed to be my doctor?” Adrienne asks, knowing her daughter wouldn’t give up without getting her own way.

“Of course.” Serena replied with a smug smile before nodding to the porters, giving them the signal to transport her to the other ward. 

Bernie felt a little dejected as she watched Serena leave the ward, must’ve looked it too because Ric sidled up to her, assuring her, “She’s just worried about her mum, especially after last time.”

“Last time?” Bernie questioned.

He didn’t really feel it was his place to say but, as he put it out there felt he owed Bernie an explanation and told her how Serena wasn’t happy with Adrienne’s treatment during her last stay. Bernie felt a little selfish for feeling rejected by her partner; her actions were obviously through worry for her mum.

x

Serena immediately regretted the way she’d treated Bernie, realised she’d totally overreacted and hoped she would understand her reasoning. As soon as she had the chance, she sent off an apologetic text to the blonde, receiving an almost instant reply telling her she understood and hoped they were both okay.

They shared several texts throughout the day. Serena had informed Bernie that Adrienne was doing well and she was able to take her home that evening, meaning they’d have to put their plans on hold. Bernie assured her that was fine and said she’d pop down to see her before she left.

Serena was in her office catching up on some paperwork when there was a gentle knock on the door. She looked up to see Bernie poking her head in to the office. “Hey, my shift’s finished so I’m heading off now.” 

After only receiving a small nod in acknowledgement Bernie stepped in to the office, closing the door behind her to hesitantly ask, “Are you okay? I can hang around if…” 

“Sorry.” she breathed out, realising she was being distant. “Honestly I’m fine, just tired. You get yourself off.” 

Bernie looked to the floor, trying to hide the fact she was stifling a laugh at Serena’s choice of words. “Sorry.”

She looked back up to see Serena smiling and shaking her head, “You have a one track mind, major.” 

Bernie smirked before asking seriously, “Are you sure you don’t want company?” Serena gave her a grateful smile and shook her head. “Okay, well don’t work too late and…call me?” 

“I will.” Serena assured her and Bernie gave her one last smile before turning towards the door. She was just reaching for the handle when Serena called to her. Turning back she met Serena’s gaze and waited for her to continue. “Can I…can I get a hug?” She felt silly for asking but after an exhausting day she just wanted the comfort of the woman she loved.

Bernie exhaled with a smile, her face softening as she made her way over to her. Serena stood from her chair, ready to welcome Bernie into her arms but, much to the brunette’s confusion, Bernie faltered slightly when she was within reaching distance. “What about your mother?” 

“Oh I don’t think she'll want a hug.” Serena quipped and Bernie rolled her eyes, giving her a look that said _that’s not what I meant_. “As far as I’m aware she can’t see through walls.” 

“But she might see-” Bernie started only to be cut off by Serena. “Two friends innocently hugging?” Bernie still seemed unsure. “Just come here.” Serena opened her arms and pulled Bernie close, she nuzzled into her neck, breathing in her scent before whispering, “I love you.” 

Bernie let out a small sigh of contentment, relaxing into the embrace and whispering back, “I love you too.”

They stayed holding each other a moment longer before Serena started to release her hold, stepping back and telling Bernie jovially, “Right, now go before this becomes less innocent.” Bernie huffed out a laugh. “I'll call you later.” 

Serena watched with a smile as Bernie passed by the window on her way off the ward, thinking how lucky she was to have her in her life.


	6. Male Intuition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last chapter was meant to be the last chapter but then this chapter happened. And possibly another one which _will_ be the last chapter. =D

Bernie and Serena had hardly seen each other the last few days; since her mum’s recent hospital visit, Serena had been busy helping to find her a suitable care home, not leaving her much spare time.

They tried to see each other at work when they could, but with both of them having busy schedules it was difficult and this morning was no different. Bernie had arrived at work twenty minutes early and, seeing Serena’s car in her space, decided to grab a couple of coffees and a pastry hoping to spend some time with her partner before her shift.

She made her way to Serena’s office to find it empty; Fletch informed her she'd been called into theatre so she left the coffee and the pastry on her desk along with a note. _‘Was hoping to share this with you but appears we missed each other again. Enjoy x B’_

Serena came back to her office a while later, smiled at finding the now cold coffee, pastry and note on her desk. She was halfway through the pain au chocolat when Fletch appeared at the door. “Ah, sorry to interrupt your treats from the girlfriend.” She shot him a look and the grin disappeared from his face as he continued seriously, “The other driver from the RTC’s just been sent through from the ED.”

“Right, thank you.” she replied putting the pastry down and following him out on to the ward to see Mary-Claire settling the patient into a bay. 

Serena and Fletch approached and the nurse began reading out the notes sent from the ED. “Ms Campbell, this is Cameron Dunn, showing possible signs of a facial fracture and complaining of pain on the left side of his abdomen but no sign of broken ribs.” She closed the file and passed it over to Serena who gave her thanks before Mary-Claire headed off across the ward.

“Right Mr Dunn, let’s take a look at you shall we?” Serena said with a friendly smile. After he’d nodded his agreement Serena checked him over and found the ED were right with their diagnosis. “There does appear to be a possible facial fracture. We’ll get you booked in for a CT scan to be sure.” Serena stood up from where she was sat on the bed. “Is there anyone we can call for you?”

“No.” Cameron shook his head, replying automatically. Serena was updating his file when, after a moment’s thought, Cameron added hesitantly, “Er, actually…my Mum works here. She’s a consultant on…Keller, I think it is.” 

As Cameron spoke and Serena took in the information the pen stilled in her hand, she slowly looked up from the file to the patient, suddenly aware of the resemblance, unsure how she hadn’t noticed it before. She cast a glance over to Fletch and they shared a look. 

“You’re Ms Wolfe’s son?” Fletch asked the question Serena was desperate to have confirmed.

“Uh yeah. You know her?”

“Some of us better than others.” Edward mumbled from the next bay, not looking up from the patient chart he was supposedly reading. He had missed the glare Serena shot him but Cameron hadn’t and wondered what it was about.

She turned back to Cameron with a soft smile. “I’ll er, let her know you’re here.”

“Thanks.”

x

Serena went straight up to Keller, knocked on the consultant’s office door and entered when she heard Ric call to come in. As she stepped through the door Ric looked up from his desk and greeted her. “Ah Ms Campbell, what can I do for you?” 

“Actually, I was looking for Bernie.” she replied casting a glance over to the blonde, who looked up from the desk to meet Serena’s gaze with a small smile.

Ric took this as a sign for him to leave; he picked up some files from his desk and said, “I’ll leave you to it.” winking as he passed by Serena. 

Once the door was closed Serena moved further into the room. “Thank you for the treats earlier, sorry I missed you.” Serena said sincerely as Bernie moved out from behind the desk and made her way over to her.

She stood in front of Serena, reaching out to place her hands on her hips and draw her a little bit closer, telling her, “You’re here now.” before closing the gap between them and pressing a kiss to Serena’s lips.

Serena returned the kiss but as Bernie tried to deepen it the brunette smiled softly and gently pushed her back. “Actually, it’s not a social visit.”

“Oh, okay. Sorry.” Bernie was a little disappointed but knew that Serena liked to keep things professional and moved back from the embrace, perched herself on the edge of her desk and waited for Serena to continue.

Bernie sat waiting as Serena struggled to find the words, after a moment she began, “There’s a patient, a young man that was involved in an RTC.”

“Okay, trauma?” Bernie asked thinking Serena required her knowledge; why else would she be telling her?

“No, no it’s nothing serious. Possible facial fracture but other than that just a few minor cuts and bruises.” Serena told her.

“Okay. So why…?” she left the question open waiting for Serena’s response.

Meeting Bernie’s gaze, Serena informed her, “It’s Cameron.”

x

The couple were walking down the corridor to AAU when Serena noticed Bernie was no longer by her side. She turned back to see her at the vending machine, bending down to retrieve the packet of milky buttons she’d purchased. 

As she stood up she noticed Serena’s quizzical expression and, with a sad smile, explained, “Cam’s favourite. I used to buy them for him before I went away on tour.” She’d hardly spoken to either of her children since news of her affair broke several months earlier. Serena recognised she was nervous and ran her hand down her back, assuring her it will be okay.

Cameron saw the pair come through the doors onto the ward. Saw the small, thankful smile Bernie gave Serena. Saw Serena’s gentle touch to Bernie’s forearm as she headed off to her office and Bernie made her way over to him.

Serena sat in her office, wanted to be available for Bernie if she needed her after speaking with Cameron. Decided to use the time to catch up on paperwork, casting the occasional glance out on to the ward trying to read their body language and gauge how the mother/son reunion was going. 

It had gone well and, after a lot of apologising from both mother and son, Cameron watched as Bernie headed off towards the office. He could just about see into the small room and watched the interaction between the two surgeons with interest, how at ease Bernie was with her and her comforting touches. After a few minutes he saw his mum lean in close to Serena before standing from where she was perched on the desk and exit the office.

x

Bernie had told Cameron she would be back down at six when her shift ended. On entering AAU she could see her son was sleeping so decided to take the opportunity to visit Serena. The door to the office was open and she was facing away, searching through the filing cabinet.

Bernie closed the door as quietly as she could before stealthily walking up behind the brunette to wrap her arms around her waist and nuzzle into her neck. Serena hummed in contentment, enjoying the moment until she suddenly remembered Cameron. She quickly turned in Bernie’s arms, trying to pull back from her embrace but Bernie took the opportunity to press a kiss to her lips before Serena managed it.

“What are you doing?” She asked before looking through the window and out on to the ward to see if anyone was around. “Your son’s out there.”

“It’s fine, he’s sleeping and I’ve missed you.” Bernie said pulling Serena closer once again.

“You saw me this morning.” Serena replied with a smile.

Bernie pouted. “Not properly.” 

Serena let out a breath, “Well you can see me properly tonight.” 

“Ah actually…I was thinking if Cam’s okay to be discharged I’d invite him round for dinner.” 

“In that case, maybe I should keep him in overnight so I get to spend some long overdue time with you.” Serena teases, leaning in to gently capture Bernie’s lips; Bernie snaked her hand up to the brunette’s neck and pulled her into a deeper kiss.

Out on the ward Cameron had woken and seen it had gone six. Edward was passing by his bed so he asked if he’d seen his mum.

“Actually,” Edward said with a knowing smile, “I think she’s in the office.”

Luckily Fletch wasn’t far away and all but jumped on Cam as he was half way across the ward, making his way to the office. “What are you doing out of bed Mr Dunn?”

“I was looking for my Mum. That doctor,” he nodded toward Edward. “said she was in the office.”

Fletch shot Edward a glare before turning his attention back to Cameron, “Er yeah, I think she was seeing if you were able to be discharged. Why don’t you get yourself back to bed and I’ll find out for you.”

He waited a moment, making sure Cam was back in bed before proceeding to the office and knocking on the door. He opened it to find the pair looking a little flustered, Serena flattening her hair down at the nape of her neck and Bernie straightening her shirt. “Your son was looking for you.” Bernie’s eyes went wide. “Don’t worry I headed him off.” He assured Bernie before telling Serena, “I think he’s ready to be discharged.”

“Can you do the necessary checks and paperwork and I’ll be along in a minute.”

Once Fletch had left the office Bernie turned back to Serena, “Tomorrow night?” Serena smiled softly and nodded in agreement. Bernie returned the smile before heading out of the office. She made her way across the ward to see Fletch chatting to her son and filling in the paperwork ready for Serena to sign off on. “I see they’re looking after you well.” she said with a smile gesturing to Fletch.

Cameron smiled, “Yeah everyone’s been great, especially er…Ms Campbell is it?” Fletch slowly looked up from the file and met Bernie’s eye. “She seems really nice.”

“Right that’s me done.” Fletch decides to make himself scarce, knowing what Cameron’s up to.

Bernie sat down on the edge of Cameron’s bed. “Yeah, she’s a…a good doctor, an excellent surgeon.”

“So how long have you been together?” Cameron casually asks. 

“Sorry? What?” Bernie can’t believe what she’s hearing, how could he know? 

“You and Serena.” Cameron replies and Bernie opens her mouth to protest. “Mum, I’ve seen the way you look at each other, how you are with each other. It’s obvious.” 

Bernie lets out a breath, can’t believe Cameron’s casual manner about this. She shakes her head in disbelief. “A few months. You…you’re okay with this?”

“I haven’t seen you this happy in ages.” Cameron assures her and she reaches out, tentatively places her hand on her son’s arm, a small act of gratitude.

Bernie watches as Serena comes out of her office and approaches them. She takes hold of the file and checks it over, oblivious to the fact that Cameron knows about her relationship with his mother. “Looks like you’re good to go young man.”

“Great. I can get some proper food.” Cameron says with a smile.

Bernie breathes out a laugh before hesitantly suggesting, “Maybe, if you want…you can come back to mine, we can get a takeaway.”

“I’d like that.” Cameron assured his mother before looking to Serena and asking, “Perhaps you’d like to join us?”

Serena looked up from the file to Cameron before her eyes settled on Bernie with a quizzical look. “He guessed.” Bernie shrugged. “Apparently we’re pretty obvious.”

Fletch happened to be passing and failed to disguise his snort of laughter, which earned him a sharp glare and a raised eyebrow from Serena. She turned back to Cameron and Bernie; looked to the blonde, silently asking if it was okay with her, the bright smile she received in response told her it was. Serena met Cameron’s gaze and, with a soft smile, she told him sincerely, “I’d love to join you.”


	7. Downfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely the last chapter. Thanks for reading and for all the comments and kudos.

“Come on, pick up. Pick up.” Serena was anxiously tapping her fingers on the desk as she waited for Bernie to answer her phone.

She was about to give up, started to pull the phone away from her ear when she heard a hurried, breathless voice answer, “Hello?” 

“Hi.” Serena breathed. “I was just going to put the phone down.”

“Sorry, I left it in the office. I was on my way across the ward. Heard it ringing and shot back in here.” Bernie explained in between pants. “What’s up?” she asked lightly, a small smile on her face.

Serena’s reply was straight to the point, “Have you got time for a coffee?”

Knowing Serena as she did she could hear in her voice that something was wrong and, if her partner needed her, she would make the time for her. “Yeah, of course. I’ll get the coffees and come to your office.” 

“No,” Serena replied quickly. “I’ll meet you in Pulses.” 

Bernie furrowed her brow, she agreed but the fact that Serena didn’t want to meet in their usual place for a coffee and a chat heightened her concern.

x

On exiting the lift Bernie could see Serena sat at a table, her eyes trained on where her hands were wrapped around the takeaway coffee cup and looking as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Bernie made her way over, went to pull out a chair and join her but Serena stood, picked up the two cups and proffered one to Bernie without saying a word, barely even a smile. Bernie slowly reached out to take hold of the cup and looked to Serena with confusion. “I thought we could sit outside.”

Bernie didn’t have a chance to question it before Serena was turning away from her, heading off in the direction of the main doors. The blonde simply followed behind, thoughts and worries filling her head, the main one being, perhaps a little selfishly, _‘Is she breaking up with me_?’

Serena led them out to the peace garden in silence. Once there and settled side by side on a bench, just her and Bernie, no prying eyes, Serena’s resolve broke. She dropped her head in her hands, her breathing becoming laboured. Bernie didn’t want to push Serena, was going to wait until she was ready to talk but seeing her like this she had no choice but to ask. “Serena, what is it?” She reached out to place her hand on Serena’s knee, stroking her thumb over the fabric of her trousers, doing her best to calm her.

Looking up, Serena met Bernie’s gaze, saw the concern in her eyes and told her. “It’s Edward.” Bernie tensed, her eyes widening as she thinks the worst of him. Serena recognised the fear and quickly reached out to place her hand over Bernie’s, assuring her, “No, it’s not what you think…we were in surgery. I’m pretty sure he’d been drinking. I had to order him out, get another anaesthetist.” She let out a sigh. “I don’t know what to do.”

Bernie frowned at her. “You don’t owe him anything Serena.”

“He’s still Ellie’s father, he could be struck off.”

“He put a patient’s life in danger. You can’t cover for him.” Serena looked away, thought on Bernie’s words for a moment. Bernie felt like she wasn’t getting through to her and moved slightly on the bench, angling herself toward Serena. “You can’t risk your professional reputation, your career even on something he did.”

Serena stayed quiet, looked down to where her hand rested on Bernie’s, she knew the blonde was right and was about to tell her so when Bernie’s pager went off. “I’ve got to go.” She stood up and started walking away, feeling a little deflated, that Serena was going to make the wrong decision. As she came to the end of the garden she turned back. “Serena.” The brunette looked up to her and she continued, “Do the right thing…for you.”

Serena let out a small breath; they looked to one another for a moment before Serena gave a soft nod and a small thankful smile. Bernie turned round to walk back inside leaving Serena alone with her thoughts. 

x

Bernie hadn’t spoken to Serena since their conversation in the peace garden earlier; it was now the end of the day and she was anxious to know the decision she made and how she would be feeling. She stood at the office door hesitantly knocking, could see Serena sat at her desk, head down and busy working. She walked in and cautiously greeted her, “Hi.”

She was met with a warm smile, “Hello you.” 

Bernie was relieved; she was definitely in better spirits than she was this morning, but she was unsure how to broach the subject of Edward so simply asked, somewhat unsteadily, “Okay?” 

Serena smiled again, relaxing back in her chair, quipping, “You mean did I report my darling ex-husband and father of my only child for drinking on the job?” 

Bernie let out a breath and smiled, put her bag down on one of the guest chairs and made her way further into the room. “Well I wasn’t going to put it quite like that but…yeah.” She perched herself on her usual spot on Serena’s desk, ready to listen, to be there for her partner.

“I did.” Serena informed her in a more serious tone. “He tried to blame everyone but himself, as usual. He’s been suspended and, hopefully with my recommendation, won’t practise at this hospital again.”

“So we can go back to our blissfully happy Satan free life.” Bernie said jovially.

Serena met Bernie’s gaze, a soft smile playing on her lips. “Blissfully happy eh?” Serena repeated with a raised eyebrow. 

Bernie ducked her head shyly, mumbling, “Well, you know.” as she looked back to Serena through her fringe. 

“Mmm I do know.” Serena said rising from her chair to stand in front of Bernie. She reached out, sliding her hand round to the back of Bernie’s neck to pull her into a lingering kiss. Their lips parted but they stayed close, Serena caressing Bernie’s cheek as they smiled softly at one another.

After a moment, Bernie said quietly, “As much as I would love to stay here gazing into your gorgeous eyes…I think we’d probably be more comfortable back at my place.” 

“Well I can’t argue with that.” Serena presses a quick kiss to Bernie’s lips before taking a step away to gather up her things from her desk.

They made their way through the hospital side by side, their hands occasionally brushing. As they walked through the main doors their hands brushed once more. This time Serena seized the opportunity and slowly linked her fingers with Bernie’s; she was relieved that Bernie didn’t pull away from her touch. She gave Serena’s hand a gentle squeeze, an assurance that she was okay with this display of affection. 

Serena glanced across and met Bernie’s eye’s, they shared a small smile as they continued on their way across the car park to Bernie’s car, blissfully happy.


End file.
